


Wanna hold your hand

by Solrey



Series: Minsang Agenda [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Random & Short, Soft Boys, Underlying confession, but Mingi doesn't know, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Mingi just wants to hold Yeosang's hand.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Minsang Agenda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668979
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Wanna hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Let's bring the Minsang Agenda forward. This one is really short because it was in my drafts for like four months and it felt wrong to make it long. It's sweet and short. Almost like a drabble? It's honestly all over the place, I can't write short things. 
> 
> This is also inspired by my favourite Minsang Clip where Mingi wants to hold Yeosang's hand only to remember that it was the strained one, apologized and took the other. That was so soft uwu

The first time Mingi had ever noticed he had a serious crush on his friend, Kang Yeosang, was when said boy had been gifted a very expensive drone by his seven friends on his birthday and cried his heart out because they all had used their savings for it. No, it wasn’t Yeosang’s crying face that made his heart race and jump but the way Yeosang subtle showed his gratefulness over the time of his birthday. Hugging them, letting them get away with jokes – it was the twinkle in the elder’s eyes that had Mingi hooked. And suddenly head over heels, figuratively.

That he had fallen on Yeosang and practically pinned the smaller to the ground on his birthday had been an accident, both never talked about it afterwards. The way Mingi had stammered, apologized and helped him up. Both of them were blushing and avoiding eye-contact for a few days. Reliving the memories always made Mingi a blushing mess, much to Yunho’s delight. 

“Tell him.” Yunho had said more than once, tried to make him confess but Mingi was shy, had always been shy. It had been a big thing for him to acknowledge his feelings for the older man and even share this secret with his best friend. Even though Yunho had said he had already known. Mingi had been blushing nonetheless because him with Yeosang? His beautiful, charismatic Hyung who seemed so cold but was actually a big sweetheart with him? The clumsy math boy who loved to produce music together with the university’s heartthrob? It seemed unlikely. 

But once he had noticed his feelings, it was hard to keep them away, to keep them down whenever he was around Yeosang. His heart wanted something he was fairly sure was unable to attain but wanted to nonetheless. Never had he liked anyone more than Yeosang. 

They had come together to have their family weekend, meaning Hongjoong and Seonghwa were preparing a movie night while the other’s had to come and be present. If one might overlook the way how chaotic it was with Wooyoung trying to help Seonghwa in the kitchen; Jongho, San and Yunho trying to beat each other’s asses in Mario Kart while waiting and Yeosang laughing whenever one shouted in distress. It was chaotic and loud.

Mingi exchanged a look with Hongjoong before the eldest said he would go out and get the drinks, hearing how San immediately volunteered to go with him, earning complaints when they had to restart the round. With the two out of the door, it left them with Jongho telling his Hyung he would go down and Yunho laughing when he got first place instead of their maknae. 

Knowing very well he couldn’t do much in the kitchen, given his record of doing stupid things in the kitchen, he was almost sure Seonghwa wouldn’t let him inside anyway and the way Wooyoung seemed so excited to help him was also a reason why he turned away, walking over to the couch.

But he had to stop, seeing how on the small couch was just one space left, which was obviously next to Yeosang. How could it be different? Sometimes Mingi thought his friends did that on purpose, making themselves big on the other couches just to get them closer. Maybe they were but not right now. The boys were way to immersed in their game to even notice his distress. 

Yeosang, on the other hand, had noticed and smiled a little, before turning his head to the TV again. Which came in invitation close. Gulping and with a hard thumbing heart he settled next to his crush, the couch only giving them a few centimeters distance. 

Instead of watching his friends race, Mingi found himself staring at the blond next to him, enjoying every laugh and every smile. Yeosang’s laugh was addicting, made everyone around him laugh too, so Mingi found himself laughing even though he didn’t know why and smiled just because Yeosang was smiling. Feeling the need to get closer, to hug the elder and feel their skin's touching, even if it was just slightly. 

Yes, he was whipped, Mingi had accepted that. Mingi loved attention, loved it when someone complimented him or showed him how they appreciated him. But Yeosang was different, had always small ways of showing his gratefulness and Mingi had learned to read those small signs. 

So he saw it. Saw how Yeosang’s ears became red at his staring and the elder glanced at him more than once. And maybe Yunho had been right when he told him their attraction might be mutual. That Mingi should try and confess. Not that he would, just the thought of saying it out loud made his heart skip a beat, his mind running circles.

But what he wanted and what he was good with, was physical contact. The way one of Yeosang’s hands laid in between their bodies and the urge to hold it was strong, had always been there. Yeosang’s hands where delicate but strong, perfect to hold and feel against his own. Hopefully his to hold and appreciate. 

And without thinking twice about it, did he put his hand on top of Yeosang’s, feeling how the elder jerked in surprise at the sudden touch. Mingi didn’t look at him, stared for the first time that day at the TV, feeling how Yeosang was now the staring one. Felt the eyes on him, mustering him and his gesture, most likely seeing how flushed his cheeks must be. Trying to read Mingi and why he was suddenly trying to hold hands with the one person in their friend circle who wasn't that fond of physical touch. Mingi hoped Yeosang got the memo, understood his feelings with just the touch. Would answer him. 

Then the hand underneath his turned. Palm against palm, their fingers intertwined. Mingi let out a sigh, breathing again until he felt something meeting his shoulder, his heart stuttering. He glanced to the side, seeing how Yeosang had put his head onto his shoulder, hiding his face with his beautiful long hair. Warm breath fanning against his shoulder, a shaking hand in his but never loosing the grip. 

Mingi let it happen, bathed in their little shared moment, knowing very well how soon it would be over. Heard in the distance how Seonghwa said their food was almost done and heard how Hongjoong and San came back through the door. Ignored them all, the only thing important was the warm body next to him. Even when Yunho looked back at him, showing a knowing smile, did he ignored him. 

Until a soft squeeze made him look back down at Yeosang. With a heart full of love and a warm hand in his, Mingi knew he could face their friends as long as Yeosang was at his side.

Because all he wanted to do was hold Yeosang's hand.


End file.
